Peanut Butter and Jasper
by ColdLemonade
Summary: Everything tastes better with a little bit of Jasper on it. Alice/Jasper smut. ***Warning: This is a very explicit lemon! Adult content!***


_A/N: Another, lemon, because you asked for it. Thank you so _much_ for the onslaught of faves, reviews and alerts! 20 favourites in one day…wow. They were almost overwhelming, minutes after I posted. And to express my gratitude? More smutty goodness. _

_I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I have yet to obtain a beta, and I'm still not sure when I will look for one. See you at the bottom, ladies…_

_Warning: As you can see, Jasper and Alice here have some language problems. And this is a lemon, so kiddies: out._

_Disclaimer: All rights go to SM, I own nothing._**_

* * *

_**

**APOV**

Fuck.

I stared at the refrigerator, willing food to just suddenly appear out of thin air. When you ask your husband to go grocery shopping, tortilla chips, salsa, cheese puffs, diet coke and pickles do _not_ count. The chill on the fridge blew over my tank top and shorts causing me to shiver. Slowly getting annoyed, I searched the door side for anything interesting. Nothing.

_Damn it!_

My God, sometimes I don't approve of marriage. Who said it was _easy? _It's only been a year, and he's already starting the lazy husband routine_. _I sighed, smiling to myself. His lazy husband routine was still undeniably cute, but equally exasperating.

I searched the breadbox, and _jackpot. _All right, so he bought bread. Not good enough at all. Jasper needs to go shopping, like I asked him too. He didn't do it then, I'll make him do it now.

"Jazz?" I leaned my arm on the island counter across from the fridge. "Would you come here a minute, darling?"

With a creak, a barely audible groan, and some slow footsteps, Jasper appeared before me, all yummy and half asleep.

"Yeah, baby?" Ah, I love how his accent comes out when he's tired. My eyes lidded as they scrolled down his half naked body, and I smirked a bit as I appreciated the manifestation of sex standing before me. His hair stuck out in all directions, which looked extremely appealing on him, and, standing in nothing but his underwear, I could make out that blonde path of hair that led straight to my favourite spot…. Damn sexy.

_No Alice! No sexy! You're supposed to be the chastising wife! Get a hold of yourself._

Right. Okay.

"Jazzy, I asked you to go shopping for me, but as you can see…" I pulled out two pieces of all wheat bread, grabbed the peanut butter from the fridge as well as the grape jelly. "I have nothing to eat. Unless you call a mustard pickle sandwich food."

He scratched his head, the muscles in his arms flexing just a bit. Ah, ignore it, Alice. "Yeah babe, about that. I sort of…" He sighed and gave a nervous chuckle. A cute nervous ah!—_what's wrong with me?_ "I sort of lost the list."

I grabbed a knife from the drawer next to the fridge and under the counter. "You lost it." It wasn't a question.

"Uh huh." He nodded little, smiling. Leaning back on the counter, his little blonde path.

I turned around, grabbing the knife and pointing up to my tall husband. "You did it on purpose." I stuck the knife into the jelly and slapped it onto the bread on the counter. Jasper chuckled behind me, and I could hear him lean even further on the island.

"Maybe." He said, his voice getting deeper. Mmm, how I love that voice. I grabbed the container of peanut butter, scooping some out with my finger and licking it off, before turning around peanut butter in hand.

"You know you have to actually go shopping, like, right _now_." I took some more peanut butter with my forefinger, scooping it up and putting it in my mouth, savoring the yummy taste. Getting some more, I placed a bunch on my tongue, closing my lips around my finger. Before pulling it out, I turn around and my hand faltered when I glanced up and saw my husband, breathless. He stood there panting, eyes locked on my finger, and, most importantly, a slight tent in that dark blue pair of boxers.

_Stick to the plan, Alice. _

"Jazz—"

"Do it again." He demanded. Raising an eyebrow, I pulled my finger out of my mouth and swallow thickly. My finger went back into the jar out of habit. Before I could even bring it close to my lips, Jasper grabbed my wrists sucking the peanut butter off my finger harshly into his hot mouth.

God _damn._

And in a blink, he was kissing me. His big, calloused hands found my ass quickly, slipping under my short shorts. I gasped thrusting my breasts into his naked chest.

"Jasper!" I scolded. This wasn't his usual routine. Jasper was a gentle lover, soft words and soft caresses. You could imagine my surprise.

Jazz kissed me again, my guess to shut me up. Jasper pulled the shirt over my head, my bare tits popping out. Jasper grabbed my ass and lifted me up, sitting me on the island, instead of the counters.

Jasper licked my neck, breathing hard. A flow of curses flew from his lips as I palmed his cock in his boxers. I lifted my bottom when he tapped my hips, signaling me.

He pulled my shorts down, groaning when he saw I was panty-less. "Damn, Ali, going commando?" He chuckled and went in for another kiss. He still tasted like peanut butter. Smirking again, he moved his mouth down to my breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. I couldn't laugh, I couldn't even fucking smile, it felt _so_ _good_.

When Jasper's mouth moved down my stomach and dipped into my belly button, I knew where this was going. Blood rushed through my ears, and all I can make out of Jasper's mouth is 'beautiful' and 'sexy'. Taking off my shorts completely, Jasper settled his head between my thighs, breathing in. I swear if he does something like that again, I'll scream.

"Hurry, Jasper. Please."

Gliding his thumb over my clit, I shuddered. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my inner thighs.

"Tell me, Alice." He licked my lips, and I let out a moan. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do."

This wasn't like him. I couldn't remind myself any more. This new demanding side was coming out of the blue, but so hot.

"I want you to taste me." I breathed. And with that, he practically swallowed me whole. I screamed out when he sucked on my clit, not once, twice but three quick times.

Jeez, it's only been fifteen seconds and I'm already close to edge. Jasper circled my clit with his tongue, and then inserted a finger inside of me. I almost jumped off the counter, and squirmed, trying to signal Jasper.

"Come for me, babe," he whispered against my clit. I moaned and shuddered, coming on his command. Jasper continued to kiss my thighs, chucking his underwear.

I don't know if I've ever stared at his manhood long enough. Let me tell you, it's huge. _Enormous_. I've let some of the information slip after a dinner with Bella and Rose, and a few too many cocktails. Some would ask, how is it possible that can he get all of him, into little ol' me?

Oh, it's possible, alright.

Jasper stroked himself, licking his lips. He bent down to give me another kiss, and at first, I recoiled from the taste of myself. But Jasper, who had other ideas, held my head close to his, kissing me fiercely.

Before I knew it, he was inside of me. Jasper, knowing me, gave me a few seconds to adjust. His fingers intertwined with mine, and I grinned as his forehead touched mine. No matter how intimate we are, whether it's two minutes long or two hours, Jasper always took a moment to truly connect with me.

After our quick moment, Jasper grabbed by hips and pulled my close. This caused me to lean back, my back hitting the cold counter, making my elbows the only thing holding me up.

He started pumping into me, slow at first, but speeding up. Oh God, it felt so good. Almost pulling out all the way, he fucked me all the way from tip to base.

Squeaking now, Jazz pulled both of my legs on one of his shoulders, drilling into me. I lolled my head back, profanities rolling off my lips.

"Oh, God!"

Jasper chuckled. "Not God, baby, me. Scream my name, Ali."

Pounding away, Jasper's face twisted in concentration, so I squeezed my inner walls around his cock, and his eyes rolled back and he groaned. He moved faster, and it was my turn to moan.

"Yes, Jasper!" My orgasm flowed over my body is delicious waves making me shudder.

Jasper stopped, and I sulked. He pulled me off the counter and twisted me around so that my ass was to his groin. I leaned my elbows onto the counter, and stood on the tips of my toes, waiting for him.

It went faster than I thought. Jasper drilled into me and suddenly, I felt Jasper fall over the edge. He groaned, and leaned over me, now sweaty and panting.

I fought to catch my breath, and I turned to give him one final kiss.

"Jazzy?"

"Mmm?" His head leaned on my shoulder, and I could feel his fast pulse. He nuzzled me, and his blonde hair tickled my ear.

I smiled and ruffled his cute hair and whispered, "You still have to go shopping."

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Like? Hate? As much as I appreciate your faves and alerts, your silence is driving me crazy.**

**Review, and you'll get another. Review a request, and you might get it. Say nothing, get nothing.**

**;)**


End file.
